Underground
by Rei Iwasaki
Summary: Kenapa belum menyala? Bisa kudengar suara tangisan dan teriakan ketakutan menyergap tempat gelap ini. Kenapa belum menyala? Tenaganya sudah habis? Ini akhir dari tempat ini,kah? /Mind to R n R?/
1. Chapter 1

**Undergorund**

**By Rei iwasaki**

**DN isn't mine. It belongs to TO2**

**Rate T**

**Genre: Adventure/ Friendship**

**Sumarry: Kenapa belum menyala? Bisa kudengar suara tangisan dan teriakan ketakutan menyergap tempat gelap ini. Kenapa belum menyala? Tenaganya sudah habis? Ini akhir dari tempat ini,kah?**

**Inspirate by The City of Ember novel and Tunnels novel**

**Chapter 1:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Matt. Matt. Matt!" suara teriakan itu terdengar nyaring dari luar dengan suara gedoran pintu yang sangat keras. Sedangkan satu-satunya orang yang ada di kamari itu, lebih asyik memilih untuk tetap bermain game yang ada di komputernya. Tidak lupa juga dia memakai sebuah earphone untuk memperdalam suasana gamenya.

Masih belum ada jawaban dari dalam. Earphone itu betul-betul mebuatnya tidak mendengar suara ribut yang semakin waktu semakin menjad-jadi. Memangnya berapa besar volume yang dipasangnya sehingga membuatnya betul-betul seperti orang tulI?

Berhubung orang yang melakukan bukan orang yang sabaran, dia langsung saja mendobrak pintu itu dengan sekali tendangan dari kaki cantik miliknya.

"MATTTTT!" suara teriakan itu langsung membahana dengan sangat nyaring di dalam kamar itu membuat empunya langsung tersentak. Di layar komputernya langsung tertulis besar-besar kata game over dan dia juga langsung berteriak tidak jelas.

"TIDAKKKKK!" serunya. Dia histeris sendiri dan masih tidak menyadari ada seseorang di belakangnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan maut. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia menyadari suara itu dan juga suara berisik yang ditimbulkan oleh kedua tangan dari orang itu. Game yang over itu membuat earphonenya sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara dan dia bisa mendengar suara keselilingnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Astaga! Kau masih bisa santai seperti ini padahal kota kita ini dalam bahaya dan sebentar lagi mungkin akan padam. Dan kau malah semakin membantu untuk semakin menguras tenaganya!" seru anak berambut pirang itu yang bernama Mello.

Dia masuk dan makin mendekat ke bangku Matt. Tak kala dia harus mendaki pintu yang tergeletak di lantai setelah aksi dobraknya. Matt, anak laki-laki berambut merah itu, perlahan melepaskan earphonenya.

"Percobaan kira bahkan lebih banyak menghabiskan listrik!" seru Matt tidak setuju.

Mello ingin membalas tapi dia bungkam. Tepatnya mereka berdua sedang bungkan untuk mendengarkan dengan baik adanya suara langkah dari bawah perlahan naik ke atas melalui tangga. Kedua anak itu langsung saja berwajah pucat.

"Kau sebaiknya menyimpan benda itu. Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian bibi sebentar," desis Mello.

Matt langsung mengangguk cepat. Tangannya bergerak dengan cepat untuk mencabuki semua kabel-kabel listirk yang terpasang di stop kontak listrik dan yang menyambung pada bagian barang elektronik lainnya.

Dibukanya lemari kumuh, tapi cukup besar yang ada di samping mejannya. Dia perlahan mengangkat cpu itu masuk ke dalam lemari kemudian monitor, keyboard, mouse dan juga earphone miliknya.

Matt menata semua benda itu dengan rapi dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang mengalami benturan keras sampai bisa menyebabkan kerusakan yang tidak bisa membuat benda yang sudah menjadi candunya itu rusak. Kemudian setelah memastikan, dia segera menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Matt kembali ke meja belajarnya. Laki-laki berambut merah itu mengambil sebuah map lusuh yang terbuat dari kertas karton berwarna biru. Segera dikeluarkannya kertas yang dulunya berwarna putih dan karena sudah termakan oleh usia, mereka semua berubah menjadi agak kekuningan, bahkan ada yang sudah termakan rayap.

Matt segera menghamburkan semua kertas itu dia atas meja. Segera diambilnya pensil miliknya satu-satunya yang bahkan sama sekali tidak layak pakai. Hanya tersisa 5 cm saja yang membuatnya sangat sulit dipegang dan Matt juga mengambil sebuah mistar yang sudah patah. Bagian lainnya entah sudah berada di mana.

"Bibi. Sudah kukatakan padamu, dia itu terlalu sibuk menggambar benda-benda aneh hasil imajinasinya daripada memakan makanan sup kaleng jamur spesial itu!" suara Mello mulai semakin besar dan terdengar suara langkah 2 pasang kaki yang semakin mendekat.

"Astaga. Apa yang terjadi dengan pintu ini?" ibu Matt menunjukkan raut wajah datar padahal sebetulnya dalam ucapannya itu ada nada kekawatiran dan kaget.

"Pintu itu sudah begitu saat aku datang. Mungkin besi pengaitnya sudah berkarat," Mello mengucapkannya dengan tatapan tanpa dosa.

Ingin sekali rasanya Matt meneriaki bahwa Mellolah yang merubuhkan pintu itu dengan tendangannya yang sangat kuat, tetapi dia sedang dalam sebuah sandiwara untuk meminimalisasikan kecurigaan ibunya terhadap apa yang dilakukannya beberapa hari ini.

Lagipula rasanya tenaganya lebih baik disimpan untuk menggambar dan memikirkan design serta komponen elektronik apa yang akan diciptakannya daripada meneriaki Mello.

"Matt. Berhentilah sejenak. Kita akan makan malam, sayang," ucap ibu Matt.

"Ya, bu," balas Matt.

Dia mulai melepaskan genggaman tangan kanannya pada pensil itu dan mulai merapikan kertas-kertas yang tadi dihamburkannya dengan tidak karuan. Kemudian dia kembali memasukkannya ke dalam map biru usang itu dan meletakkan di sudut meja yang sudah hampir patah itu.

Setelah semuanya rapi, dia ,mendorong kursi kayu itu ke belakang dan mulai berdiri. Baru saja dia hendak melangkah lebih dari 4 langkah, lampu remang-remang yang ada di kamarnya mati. Bahkan jendela yang terbuka tidak dapat membantu memberikan cahaya sedikitpun juga. Semuanya gelap.

Matt dengan refleks ingin menuju persediaan rahasia lampu berjalan yang baru saja berhasil dibuatnya. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangan kirinya. Matt langsung mengenali betuk tangan siapa itu. Mello, pikir Matt. Dan kemudian dia baru menyadari bahwa idenya itu adalah ide terbodoh yang pernah keluar dari otak jenius dan pintarnya itu.

Bagaimana jadinya jika bahan ciptaannya itu menjadi bahan perebutan? Menjadi barang perebutan agar bisa keluar dari sini dengan cara yang tidak terkendali dan liar? Manusia di sini bahkan usdah saling berebutan dengan brutal akan hal sepele seperti memperebutkan pasokan listrik untuk rumah mereka yang jelas-jelas tidak mungkin terjadi karena setiap rumah memiliki pasokan yang sama dan tidak boleh ada yang mendapat lebih. Semuanya rata!

Kedua, mereka bahkan memperebutkan bohlam-bohlam lampu. Untuk apa memperebutkan benda mati tidak berguna itu jika listrik saja saat ini sudah mulai hampir habis? Benda itu tidak akan bergunakan jika kota itu betul-betul mati? Lalu untuk apa memperebutkannya?

Ketiga, mereka saling berebut makanan dan persediaan minuman yang sudah mulai menipis juga. Bahkan dari 2000 kamar penyimpanan makanan, hanya ada 150 kamar yang masih terisi, itupun sudah tidak penuh lagi. Hanya tinggal setengahnya dengan setiap kamar yang memiliki jenis makanan dan juga minuman yang berbeda. Persediaan yang bahkan mungkin tidak akan cukup untuk 10 tahun mendatang.

Lalu bagaimana jika lampu berjalan miliknya ditemukan? Semua akan berbondong-bondong memperebutkannya sama seperti bohlam kaca itu berguna itu dan kemudian mencari jalan keluar dari kota yang sebentar lagi akan mati ini tanpa arah dan kemudian mereka akan mati tidak membawakan hasil.

Ya, kembali ke alur cerita. Mereka saat ini yang ada di dalam ruang kamar milik Matt itu, menunggu nyalanya listik kembali. Tapi kenapa belum? Ini bahkan merupakan pemadaman dengan rekor terlama dari pemadaman bergilir yang sebelum-belumnua. 18 menit. Padahal biasanya yang paling lama hanya 5 menit. Perbedaan yang jauh sekali.

Dimenit yang ke 20, akhirnya listrik kembali teralir ke seluruh kota. Lampu remang-remang dalam kamar tua itu kembali menyala.

"Ini yang terburuk. Tapi akan lebih buruk ketika kita ada di jalan," ucap ibu Matt dengan raut wajah datar.

Matt dan Mello mengangguk setuju.

"Ayo makan. Makanan sudah siap." Dan setelah itu, ibu Matt emninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya kita harus lebih abnyak menghabiskan waktu untuk menggali di atas," ucap Mello.

"Kau benar. Ini bahkan lebih cepat dari perkiraan kita," balas Matt.

"Kita juga harus ke saluran air," lanjut Mello.

Matt mengangguk mendengar penuturan Mello.

"Kita haru menggali bawah tanah."

"Mengecek pusat kelistrikan."

"Mensempurnakan penemuan kita."

"Dan terakhir menuju daerah terlarang."

Matt melongo. "Kau yakin ingin melakukan semua itu dalam waktu sehari? Ini bahkan sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam."

"Mungkin kita akan mulai dengan mengecek pusat kelistrikan dan setelah itu malamnya kita akan mengecek saluran air. Sebaiknya kita sekarang cepat turun. Bibi bisa marah besar," ucap Mello dan dibalas dengan anggukan Matt.

"Semoga saja dalam beberapa hari ini tidak akan padam atau kita tidak bisa melakukan segala hal yang telah kita susun itu dengan baik," ucap Matt seraya berjalan keluar dari kamarnya bersamaan dengan Mello.

"Sepertnya kita akan mulai dengan saluran air dulu. Kita harus meneliti sumber listirk kota ini terlebih dahulu baru melakukan penelitian di pengelolaan listrik dan pembangiannya," ucap Mello.

"Terserah. Yang penting sekarang aku ingin mengisi perutku dengan makan dulu," ucap Matt dengan wajah yang muram sambil memegang perutnya yang sudah berbunyi-bunyi terus.

"Kau benar juga," balas Mello.

.

.

.

Listriknya akan mati sebentar lagi. Kini kota pengganti kota mati lainnya akan mati seperti yang lainnya. Bagaimana cara menghentikan kematian kehidupan itu yang sangat tidak diinginkan oleh para pembuat kota itu?

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N: Mind to review, give an advise, a critic or even a flame?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Undergorund**

**By Rei iwasaki**

**DN isn't mine. It belongs to TO2**

**Rate T**

**Genre: Adventure/ Friendship**

**Sumarry: Kenapa belum menyala? Bisa kudengar suara tangisan dan teriakan ketakutan menyergap tempat gelap ini. Kenapa belum menyala? Tenaganya sudah habis? Ini akhir dari tempat ini,kah?**

**Inspirate by The City of Ember novel and Tunnels novel**

**Chapter 2:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mattt!" dengan suara yang sangat kencang dan menggema, Mello, anak yang selalu menganggu kediaman Matt berteriak. Sontak saja Matt terbangun dengan kedua tangan memegang selimut kumalnya.

Matt mengacak-ngacak rambut merahnya. "Gezz... tidak bisakah anak itu tidak berteriak seharuan saja? Atau kalau bisa sedetik saja?" gerutu Matt.

Kakinya melangkah turun dari kasur dengan ogah-ogahan. Matt membulatkan matanya saat tidak mendengar suara apa-apa lagi.

"Jangan merusak pintunya lagi! Kau tahu betapa susahnya aku mengumpulkan bahan purba itu dan aku harus menggunakannya untuk hal yang tidak berguna karena kau merusak pintu itu!" seru Matt.

"Kalau begitu buka pintunya sekarang," desis Mello.

"Baik-baik," balas Matt. Anak berambut merah itu memutar kenop pintu yang nyaris copot dan menariknya.

"Kau terlambat bangun lagi," ucap Mello dengan raut wajah matah sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Kita pergi sekarang," ucap Matt. Dia melangkah selangkah dan menutup pintu. Mello menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tidak mandi?" tanyanya.

"Bahkan setengah lebih sudah tidak melakukannya karena masalah ekonomi," jawab Matt.

"Peralatanmu?" Mello bertanya lagi.

"Kutinggal di penambangan atas."

"Kupikir kita akan kesaluran air dulu."

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, lebik baik rasanya kita menambah data mengenai proyek kita. Semuanya semakin parah. Kita butuh hasil penelitian nenek moyang kita yang jenius dan menyempurnakannya. Generator itu masih belum butuh perbaikan. Kupukir masih ada pasokan listrik untuk semalam tanpa tersendak," jelas Matt.

"Kita berangkat sekarang." Lalu mereka mulai menuruni tangga berdecit dan keluar dari rumah.

Jika kau melihat kpya ini, hanya ada cahaya remang-remang yang menyelimutinya, tidak seterang biasa. Tentu saja. Lampu itu akan mulai menyala seterang-terangnya ketika jam kota sudah menunjukkan jam 7 pagi dimana itu merupakan jam kerja. Ini baru pukul 4 subuh, semua orang masih terlelap ditempat yang mereka namakan kasur.

Matt dan Mello mempunyai waktu 3 jam sebelum jam kerja dan mereka harus melewati jalan-jalan tikus dengan lincah seperti kemarin-kemarin atau mereka akan tertangkap oleh para polisi yang bahkan tidak pantas disebut sebagai polisi. Mereka bahkan lebih para dari seorang bocah gelandangan pengacau jalan.

Kenapa mereka harus menghindar dari polisi? Ya, tentu saja karena supaya tidak ditangkap karena telah melakukan pelanggaran! Pelanggaran? Ya. berkeliaran di kota di atas jam kerja itu merupakan sebuah pelanggaran, sebab pada jam itu bisa saja orang yang berkeliaran itu melakukan hal tidak baik seperti menyusup ke rumah tetangga dan paling parah keruang persediaan makanan dan mencurinya.

Pilihan yang terakhir itu mungkin yang paling banyak akan terjadi jika tidak ditetapkannya peraturan ini. Persediaan semakin berkurang, dan orang dengan egoisnya ingin menjadikannya sebagai milik mereka sendiri agar merekalah yang pada akhirnya akan tetap hidup.

Kembali ke para bocah petualangan mereka. Kini mereka sedang berbincang-bincang mengenai jalan tikus yang akan mereka lalu. Tiap harinya polisi diletakkan ditempat yang berbeda, tetapi memiliki pola. Mereka sedang memikirkan pola mana yang digunakan dan pola jalan tikus apa juga yang akan mereka lewati.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak mengambil jalan Midstage dan beralih ke arah timurnya ke jalan Chano, lalu menuju kita mengambil jalan biasa yaitu, Pergraph menuju eSat, Jollywall dan kedaerah terlarang," ucap Matt sambil melihat peta yang ditandai dengan warna merah. Tanda itu pasti tanda dimana polisi itu berada sekarang.

Mello mengangguk setuju. Matt memasukkan peta itu kembali ke dalam saku celananya dan mereka segera pergi melalui rute yang sudah disusun Matt.

Dengan lincahnya mereka berlari seperti seorang pencuri ulung tanpa menimbulkan suara berisik terhadap kaki mereka yang tidak sengaja tersenggol kaleng-kaleng makanan yang tersebar tidak bertanggung jawab di setiap jalan itu. Mereka sudah profesional.

Mereka akhirnya sampai pada ujung dari kota itu, ujung yang tidak berujung yang sering kali memakan korban. Ujung yang tidak berujung yang dibernama daerah terlarang oleh semua penduduk kota yang sudah menyepakatinya.

Para penduduk kota yang sudah gila dan mempunyai ide gila sering kali pergi ke sana untuk menyebrangi daratan gelap dan cahaya agar bisa keluar dari kota yang hampir mati ini malah mati. Biasanya mati dengan keadaan daerah terlarang itu sendiri atau kebodohan mereka, seperti membakar kayu dengan api lalu berjalan ke sana dan akhirnya kayu itu habis terbakar, membakar manusianya dan lalu mati lagi.

Matt dan Mello tidaklah terlalu bodoh dan cukup gila untuk menyebrang ke sana. Tunggu, bukannya tujuan mereka adalah daerah terlarang? Mereka tadi mengatakan tujuannya, kan? Tidak. Mereka akan menuju tebing yang ada di sebelah barat yang mengellingi dan mengurung kota ini, hanya saja tebing itu tidak boleh tebing sembarangan dan harus tebing yang berada di dekat mulut daerah terlarang dari kota.

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju arah barat dan menatap tebing tanah yang berukuran sangat besar tidak terukur tingginya dan juga sangat kokoh. Buatan alam yang sangat kokoh. Oh, jangan pakai istilah itu, mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahui istilah itu.

Sekilas tidak ada apa-apa dan mereka tampak bodoh dengan terus menatapi tebing itu, tapi sebetulnya mereka sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Akh ini dia!" seru Matt saat menemukan tali tambang yang warnanya seperti tebing itu sendiri berwarna coklat yang memang sengaja dikamuflase.

Mello berjalan menuju Matt dan segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk deluan menaiki tali tambang itu dan lalu disusul oleh Matt.

Tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi itu berada cukup tinggi sehingga cukup aman hanya mereka yang mengetahuinya, tapi saking tingginya juga, mereka harus memiliki tenaga ekstra besar utnuk memanjatnya.

Akhirnya apa yang mereka tuju sudah mulai kelihatan, itu kelihatan seperti sebuah gua dari tanah yang mereka berdua namakan penambangan atas.

Mello meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pinggiran mulut gua itu dan mengangkat dirinya, meletakkan kaki kanannya di mulut gua, disusul dengan kaki kanannya lalu segera masuk ke dalam. Matt melakukan hal yang sama.

Mello berhenti saat sudah berjalan 3 langkah dari mulut gua. Kini Matt yang berjalan lebih dan berada di depan Mello untuk mencari sesuatu, tas ransel yang sengaja ditinggalnya di sini.

Matt mulai mengacak-ngacak isi tasnya mencari sesuatu. Dia mengeluarkannya dan meletakkannya di tanah lalu kembali mencari sesuatu. Benda yang diletakkannya di tanah itu berwarna putih dan benda yang sekarang berada di tangannya berupa sebuah kotak. Bagian pantatnya didorongnya dengan jari jempolnya, isi dari kotak itu terdorong dan Matt mengambil sebatang kayu dengan ujung yang sedikit lebih besar berwarna hitam. Matt kembali memasukkan isi itu sejajar. Batang kayu kecil yang dipegangnya, digesekkannya pada sisi kanan kotak itu dan lalu api tiba-tiba saja menyala, Matt mengarahkan api itu ke benda putih yang ada di tanah.

Kedua benda itu mungkin bisa kita sebut lilin dan juga korek api. Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak tahu nama akan benda itu, bahkan fungsinya sampai mereka melakukan beberapa kali percobaan. Lilin mereka namakan lampu berjalan, dan korek apinya pembangkit lampu berjalan.

Matt mengandeng ranselnya dan Mello memegang lampu berjalan itu. Mereka berdua masuk lebih dalam untuk bertemu dengan percobaan mereka.

Mello meletakkan lampu berjalan itu pada penyangga yang memang sudah ada di sana, di depan mereka walaupuan terlihat agak samar, ada banyak kotak-kota kardus yang berserakan dan tak jauh dari sana ada lempeng besi berkarat yang berbentuk lingkaran terletak di salah satu dinding gua bagian kiri. Di depan mereka kini terbentang jalan menuju ke kanan dan juga ke kiri.

"Aku ke kiri," ucap Mello.

"Kalau begitu aku ke kanan," ucap Matt.

Mereka berjalan menuju ke kardus-kardus berantakan itu terlebih dahulu, mengacak-ngacak isinya dan lalu menemukan beberapa lampu berjalan lainnya. Mereka menyalakannya dengan menggunakan api dari lampu berjalan yang ada di peyangga. Kemudian mereka berjalan terpisah menuju tujuannya masing-masing.

Memilih-memilih. Akh, mari kita mulai dengan yang pertama kali berucap saja tadi.

Mello kini berjalan dengan lampu berjalan di tangan kanannya dan juga ransel dipundak kirinya. Dia berhenti pada ketika jalan itu sudah menunjukkan ujungnya, jalan itu sudah buntu.

Mello melakukan hal yang sama dengan sebelumnya, meletakkan lampu berjalan itu pada menyangka yang ada. Dia lalu meletakkan ranselnya di tanah, dan mulai mengambil sesuatu yang bernama sekop.

Dia menamcapkannya pada sisi kanan dinding jalan gua itu, dan membuatnya miring lalu menariknya membuat tanah itu terangkat dengan sekop tersebut. Dia melemparkan tanah itu pada sembarangan tempat.

Mello terus melakukannya sampai dia sudah mulai bosan melakukannya dan melihat benda-benda yang tiba-tiba muncul berdempetan dengan tanah yang diangkatnya itu.

Dari buku yang mereka temukan, nenek moyang mereka memanggil benda itu dengan sebutan sekrup lalu berbagai macam benda lainnya lagi seperti benda yang digunakannya untuk mencari benda sekrup itu, sekop miliknya yang ditemukan di gudang tua yang mereka sabotase karena aksi jahil dan bosan.

Anak berambut pirang itu berhenti saat sekopnya menyentuh sesuatu yang sangat keras dan tidak bisa terangkat dan bahkan menimbulkan bunyi klang saat kepala sekop itu menyentuhnya. Anak itu, melepaskan sekopnya. Dia mulai menggunakan tangannya untuk menyelusuri apa yang mungkin ada di balik tanah itu. tangannya tergoyang ke kanan dan kekiri seperti menyapu debu. Dia perlahan terbatuk saat tanah itu bergabung dengan udara dan membuantya sesak. Dia berhenti sejenak dan kembali melanjutkan aksinya.

Mata mello tidak bisa berkedip ketika dia melihat sedikit sesuatu dari benda itu. warnanya berwarna biru abu-abu mengkilat, ada beberapa baut-baut sekrup yang tertancap di sana. Mello mengetuknya dan benda itu berbunyi klang. Benda itu terbuat dari besi, tapi bahkan Mello sudah lama sekali tidak menemukannya setelah menemukan besi berkarat yang mereka susun menjadi lingkaran sebagai bahan kesperimen mereka. Tapi Mello berani bertaruh sesuatu itu bahkan sangat berbeda dari besi berkarat yang bisa mereka ambil. Benda yang ada di depannya ini berukuran lebih besar dan seperti betul-betul tertancap pada dinding-dinding tanah di sana.

Mello kembali meraih sekop yang tergeletak di tanah. Kini dia menggunakan metode lain pada sekop itu. dia mengarahkannya bukan ke arah depan melainkan ke arah samping. Dia mulai mengikis tembok tanah yang tidak terlalu tebal itu. perlahan sesuatu itu mulai menujukkan semua wujudnya.

Sebuah pintu! Dan jangan lupa ada kotak aneh di sampingnya dengan berbagai tombol-tombol kecil yang entah apa. Semua ini membuat dahi anak itu sangat berkerut.

"Penemuan langkah. Tapi rasanya kenapa seperti sudah direncanakan oleh seseorang?" tanya Mello entah pada siapa.

"Kau mendapatkan hal yang sama,ya? Aku juga mendapatkannya di jalan sebelah kanan," ucap seseorang dari belakang, Matt rupanya.

"Ini aneh. Kita bahkan sudah melakukan penggalian selama setahun baik di sini maupun di bawah, tapi tidak pernah menemukan sesuatu seperti ini," ucap Mello.

"Kau benar. Menurutmu apa yang ada di balik pintu besi itu? atau setidaknya, bagaimana caranya kita membuka pintu itu?" tanya Matt.

Mello hendak menjawab jika saja sebuah guncangan tiba-tiba entah darimana mengangetkan mereka. Lampu berjalan mereka yang ada di peyangga jatuh dan padam, betul-betul gelap.

"Aku jadi tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika berada di jalan saat pemandam lampu," ucap Matt.

"Benar-benar kegelapan yang mematikan dan aku tidak ingin merasakannya lagi. Kau dengar? Aku mengatakan tidak ingin merasakannya lagi jadi cepat cari cara agar lampu itu kembali menyala!" seru Mello.

Matt segera menjokkan diri, merayap dan mencari-cari lampu berjalan yang jatuh itu. dia berwajah senang walaupun tidak kelihatan saat mendapatkannya. Dia meletakkan di daerah lingkup dekat dengannya dan kembali meraih kotak yang berisikan pembangkit lampu berjalan itu.

Api mulai menyala dan Mello langsung tahu bahwa Matt sudah mendapatkan lampu yang jatuh itu. Matt mulai mengarahkannya pada lampu yang ada di tanah.

"Sebaiknya kita segera keluar dari sini. mungkin saja akan terjadi gempa runtun yang bisa membuat kita terjebak di sini karena langit-langitnya amblas," ucap Matt. Mello mengangguk setuju.

Mereka berdua mulai menenteng ransel mereka dan keluar dari sana. Matt mulai deluan turun dengan menggunakan tali tambang itu dan lalu disusul oleh Mello.

Seperti dugaan Matt, gempa kembali lagi terjadi, ini gempa beruntun yang sangat berbahaya apalagi keadaan mereka sekarang sedang bergelantung di tali. Bisa saja puncak kubah ruangan bawah tanah tempat kota mereka ada amblas dan mengenai mereka. Mereka bisa mati langsung.

Keduanya berpegangan dengan sangat erat pada tali itu dan berharap amblasnya puncak kubah bawah tanah tidak akan amblas, bukan hanya mereka yang akan mati, kota akan porak-poranda, orang lain mati dan kekacauan luar biasa melebihi ketika telinga masyarakat dihebohkan oleh persedian makanan yang nyaris habis.

Entah kenapa, kedua mata mereka mengarah pada daerah terlarang yang sangat gelap itu. keduanya terkaget dan nyaris tidak percaya ketika ada cahaya yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Cahaya itu sangat aneh dan tidak pernah dilihat oleh Matt maupun Mello.

Cahaya itu berwatna putih bersih, sangat berbeda dengan kuning remang-remang yang membuat mata perih dan juga perlahan bisa rusak. Cahaya itu samakin lama semakin terang dan mereka dapat melihat sesuatu saat cahaya itu padam.

Dua orang dari daerah terlarang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan berjalan menuju mulut kota! Mereka orang gila yang mencoba melarikan diri itu? Mustahil! Bahkan tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah selamat dari sana! Tidak seorangpun! Apalagi dengan cahaya yang menurut mereka merupakan teknologi tinggi.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang bahkan sepandai mereka jika mereka berani bertaruh. Bahkan orang-orang dikelistrikan, saluran air dan yang lainnya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah bisa menciptkan bahan elektronik selain mereka dan sepengetahuan mereka.

Peralatan kelistrikan yang ada di bangunan pembangkit listrik dan saluran air bawah tanah sudah ada dari sananya dan semuanya percaya itu adalah buatan para pembangun kota itu yang memang sudah sengaja menyediakan alat itu. yang mereka bisa lakukan hanya bisa menggunakannya dan juga menjaganya untuk tidak rusak. Mereka akan mulai melakukan perawatan seperti memberikan cairan yang bahkan mereka tidak tahu namanya sama sekali. Mereka hanya tahu gunanya karena itulah yang dikatakan oleh para pekerja sebelumnya pada pekerja yang barunya.

Yang mereka lakukannya hanya menggunakan dan juga merawat. Jika pembangkit listrik dan pengelola listrik itu rusak, mereka sudah tidak tahu akan bagaimana. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana cara diciptkananya benda itu. mereka hany terima beres saja intinya.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu tentang teknologi yang ada, bagaimana cara mereka dibuat, terbuat, dirangkai dan bisa berfungsi sedemikian rupa.

Lalu siapa para pendatang aneh itu?

**TBC**

**A/N: Mind to review, give an advise, a critic, or even a flame?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Undergorund**

**By Rei iwasaki**

**DN isn't mine. It belongs to TO2**

**Rate T**

**Genre: Adventure/ Friendship**

**Sumarry: Kenapa belum menyala? Bisa kudengar suara tangisan dan teriakan ketakutan menyergap tempat gelap ini. Kenapa belum menyala? Tenaganya sudah habis? Ini akhir dari tempat ini,kah?**

**Inspirate by The City of Ember novel and Tunnels novel**

**Chapter 3:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua anak itu, Matt dan juga Mello kembali mengerjap lucu mata dengan mulut mereka yang menganga. Baru saja semenit yang lalu mereka melihat makhluk atau manusia entah darimanapun itu, mulai berjalan dari tempat mereka berada menuju mulut daerah terlarang. Semakin dekat menuju daerah kota, tapi sebelum sosok itu sampai di daerah kota, secepat mereka muncul secepat itu juga mereka menghilang dengan redupnya cahaya terang itu.

"Aku tidak salah lihatkan? Ini bukan mimpi, kan?" racau Matt.

"Aku tidak peduli itu hanya halusinasi kita karena gas beracun tak kasat mata yang kita hirup di penambangan atas atau itu nyata. Yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah kita kembali ke kota sebelum perhatian mereka semua hilang dari gempa ini!" seru Mello.

Dengan cepat kedua anak itu berlarian seperti orang gila yang sedang dikejar anjing rabies. Untung saja gempa beruntun itu masih terjadi walau hanya dalam skala yang kecil, tapi cukup untuk tetap mengambil perhatian para penduduk di sana untuk tidak menyadari ada anak yang berlarian masuk ke daerah kota dari wilayah daerah terlarang.

"Kita bertemu di depan gedung pengelolaan listrik setelah pekerjaan kita selesai," Mello memberikan perintah dan Matt menganggukan kepalanya. Kemudian mereka berjalan terpisah seperti orang yang saling tidak mengenal satu sama lainnya.

Hmmm… kita tidak bisa memantau mereka bersamaan? Bagaimana jika kita memulai dari Matt terlebih dahulu? Kupikir ini cukup adil karena tadi Mello sudah mendapat bagiannya.

Di pihak Matt, anak berambut merah itu berjalan dengan sempoyongan. Anak itu berusaha untuk tidak terjatuh ataupun muntah karena dia merasa sangat tidak enak badan entah kenapa. Mungkin yang dikatakan Mello itu benar bahwa di dalam penambangan atas itu ada gas beracun yang tidak mereka sadari keberadaannya dan mulai memberikan mereka efek setelah mereka menghirupnya dalam waktu yang lama.

Matt menggelengkan kepalanya. Pasti bukan itu pikirnya.

Dengan wajah yang semakin pucat, kantong hitam yang tadinya tidak kelihatan menjadi sangat kelihatan, dan tampak merusak penampilannya walau dia sudah menggunakan google untuk menutupi mata tersebut.

Ketika Matt kembali mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat jalan, ternyata dirinya sudah berada di depan pintu masuk menuju bawah tanah tempat saluran air berada.

Matt membulatkan matanya. Ketika dia berada di pintu antara permukaan atas dan bawah tanah, dia mulai merasa perasaan ganjil itu menghilang. Semakin dia menapakkan kakinya semakin turun ke bawah tanah, perasaan tidak enak badannya itu perlahan menghilang. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah gagasan muncul di dalam pikirannya. Tapi sebelum itu, dia masih ingin memastikan sesuatu.

Anak berambut merah itu kembali melangkahan dirinya menaiki anak tangga, dan tiba di mulut pintu antara bawah tanah tempat saluran air, dan di bagian atas tempat kota berada. Matt kembali merasakan rasa mual. Rasa sakit di kepalanya kembali muncul, dan yang paling terpenting adalah hidungnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat gatal, dan seakan tidak bisa bernapas.

Matt merasa ada yang aneh dengan udara di sini, dan lagi dia yakin ini bukanlah gas beracun. Kemungkinan itu hanyalah gas biasa, tapi cukup bisa menganggu pernapasan.

Mungkin yang dimaksud anak berambut merah itu adalah udara yang tercemar oleh polutan, tapi berhubung dia tinggal di masa yang bisa dibilang hanya terima beres saja, pendidikan yang sesimpel itu tidak diketahui, dan lagi hal itu tidak tertulis di buku-buku peninggalan nenek moyang mereka saat manusia masih tinggal di atas, dan bukan di bawah tanah.

Bukan hanya kehabisan suplai makanan yang bisa membuat mereka mati atau pasokan listrik yang juga semakin habis dari hari ke hari, tapi juga mesin pembantu yang sudah diciptakan para pembuat tempat ini sebelumnyalah yang akan membunuh mereka lebih dulu. Mesin-mesin itu mengeluarkan asap hitam yang sangat tebal yang tidak pernah dipikirkan Matt akan membayakan mereka.

Mesin itu mengeluarkan racun yang tidak bisa dialirkan ke mana-mana karena dunia bawah tanah ini tidak terdapat udara bebas seperti jendela yang bisa membuat polutan itu tersebar, dan tidak terjebak pada satu tempat, bawah tanah tanpa udara bebas.

'Orang-orang yang sudah terbiasa hidup di atas pasti tidak merasakan kekentalan perubahannya, tapi bagi kami yang sebagian hidupnya berada di bawah tanah, di saluran air yang sulit terjangkau oleh udara tercemar itu lebih peka, dan lebih dulu merasakan perubahan ini,' pikir Matt khawatir.

Matt ingin sekali segera memberitahukan hal ini pada Mello, tapi ditepisnya. Dia masih harus mengurus generator yang ada di saluran air untuk memastikan pasokan listrik akan cukup untuk beberapa hari, dan tidak akan terjadi pemadaman lagi yang sangat mengerikan baik bagi orang yang ada di dalam rumah, maupun yang ada di jalanan.

Matt melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuruni anak tangga, dan kini dia sudah sampai di pintu yang sebenarnya untuk masuk ke kawasan pabrik listrik saluran air. Di dorongnya pintu besi berkarat itu dengan cukup susah.

Sesaat saat dia berada di dalam, dia disambut dengan lampu gantung yang remang-remang, dan juga beberapa pekerja lainnya yang menganggukkan kepala mereka sejenak menyapa Matt, dan kembali pekerja lagi merawat generator, mesin pembangkit listrik yang mereka tidak tahu apa namanya sebenarnya, dan bahkan oli yang mereka gunakan sebagai pelumas pada bagian generator yang sudah berkarat.

Matt membalas mengangguk, tapi sebelum dia bergabung dengan para pekerja lainnya, dia kembali menutup pintu besi itu dengan susah payah lagi. Tapi kemudian ada yang menjanggalnya, kaki dengan sepatu kulit hitam yang nyaris rusak.

"Jangan ditutup. Aku akan kesulitan saat membukanya," ucap orang dibalik pintu berkarat itu.

"Geovani?" tanya Matt.

"Yep!" balas orang yang bernama Geovani itu.

Saat Geovani berusaha untuk membuka pintu itu, Matt melepaskan tangannya dari pintu itu dan melangkah ke belakang agar dia tidak terkena hantaman pintu itu saat Geovani membukanya sepenuhnya.

"Oh, aku hampir tidak percaya itu dirimu. Kau menghilang seperti ditelan bumi selama seminggu, dan sekarang kau tiba-tiba ada di sini seperti hantu," ucap Matt.

Geovani yang mendengar perkataan Matt hanya tersenyum kecil. "Aku punya proyek lain yang harus kukerjakan di bagian pengelola listrik."

Matt menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau bekerja di bagian pengelolaan listrik? Kupikir kita harusnya hanya punya satu pekerjaan atau setidaknya kita tidak bisa menggantinya setelah pemilihan tidak adil yang dilakukan melalui pengundian," ucap Matt mengeluarkan pemikirannya.

"Ya begitulah. Aku juga pertama heran saat pertama kali orang pemerintahan memanggilku untuk melakukan pekerjaan sampingan itu. Kata mereka ketika aku menanyakan kenapa bisa seperti itu mereka hanya menjawab kami kekurangan orang, dan kalian para pekerja saluran air bawah tanah pasti juga mengerti bagaimana cara pengelolaan listrik di sini," jelas Geovani.

Matt mulai berjalan untuk mengambil tasnya yang tergantung bersama dengan tas-tas lainnya. Di dalam tas itu berisikan berbagai perlatan seperti linggis, paku-paku kecil, dan berbagai perlataan lainnya yang dibutuhkan untuk melakukan pekerjaan di sini. Geovani tidak hanya diam saja disitu. Dia juga mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Matt. Kemudian mereka kembali berjalan lagi melewati orang-orang yang sibuk merawat lima generator yang saling berjejeran.

"Katanya kali ini kita tidak kebagian memperbaiki mesin reyot itu, tapi kita akan mengurus beberapa pipa saluran air yang bocor," ucap Geovani.

"Akh, benarkah? Akhirnya kita tidak melakukan pekerjaan bosan memperbaiki mesin itu. Lebih menyenangkan memperbaiki saluran air. Itu artinya kita akan turun ke level bawah tanah yang lebih bawah. Apalagi ruangan di sana sangat berbelok-belok. Kita seperti berpetualang untuk mencari ruangan yang pipanya bocor!" ucap Matt dengan sangat antusias.

Mereka mulai menuruni tangga kembali dan tiba di level terendah dari bawah tanah. Level ini terlihat mengerikan. Bahkan seperti rumah hantu yang lebih parahnya kelihatan seperti kuburan lorong bawah tanah. Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah menginjaki kakinya. Hanya jika benar-benar darurat. Kebocoran pipa air yang bisa menyebabkan banjir pada level atas bahkan seluruh kota. Dan kali ini Geovani dan Matt yang terpilih melakukan hal tersebut. Orang-orang yang lebih tua itu benar-benar licik membiarkan anak-anak mudah ini yang mengerjakannya. Mentang-mentang mereka takut mati dan tidak akan dikenang oleh orang di sekitarnya.

"Kalau tidak salah ini tempatnya," ucap Geovani yang masih berusaha untuk mencocokkan keberadaan mereka dengan peta kusut yang sudah berwarna kuning termakan usia. Disaat Govani sibuk memperhatikan kembali petanya, perhatian Matt disita oleh salah satu pintu yang berada tak jauh darinya berdiri sekarang.

Di sisi bagian depan pintu itu terdapat tanda silang yang berwarna merah yang ditorehkan sangat besar. Matt pernah mendengar bahwa ada salah satu pintu di level terendah yang sangat angker dan berbahaya. Pintu itu ketika ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalamnya, maka orang itu akan mati dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Pintu itu hampir mirip seperti daerah terlarang. Kegelapan menyelimuti kedua tempat itu dan perlahan-lahan memakan jiwa yang penasaran akannya.

Entah mengapa kini Matt tertarik dengan pintu yang katanya sangat berbahaya itu. Walaupun dirinya sudah tahu dengan resiko yang kemungkinan akan dialaminya. Tapi semua itu malah membuat Matt semakin tertantang. Ardenalinya terpacu. Mungkin Matt harus menyarankan Mello bahwa perjalanan mereka yang selanjutnya bukanlah ke bagian bangunan pengelola pembangkit listrik, tapi ke saluran air tepatnya menjelajahi pintu misteris itu.

Apalagi ketika Matt kembali melihat adanya cahaya yang muncul dibalik sela-sela pintu itu yang berwarna putih bersih. Cahaya langkah yang pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya saat di daerah terlarang itu.

'Mungkin aku akan menemukan sosok orang yang bercahaya putih itu lagi,' batin Matt.

.

.

.

"Mello! Bawakan laporan persediaan makanan ini ke bagian analitis. Mereka butuh pekerjaan setelah santai dua menit!" seru atasannya.

Mello menggerutu, yapi tidak membantah. Dia meninggalkan pena, dan juga laporan yang sedang sedang dikerjakannya. Bocah berambut pirang itu mengambil tumpukan yang sudah selesai dibuat dengan hati-hati, padahal awalnya dia ingin mengambilnya dengan kasar, tapi berhubung atasannya masih ada di sini, dia terpaksa melakukannya seperti itu.

Mello susah payah membuka pintu ruangan kantor tempatnya bekerja dengan tangan kiri yang memegang tumpukan laporan. Mello dengan cepat berjalan menuju bagian ruangan analitis dan dia mendapati pintu ruangan itu terbuka dengan para analitis yang saling berbincang satu sama lain.

"Ehm, bos memberikan kalian tugas lagi," ucap Mello menegahi perbincangan sesama analitis.

Para analitis itu langsung saja memasang wajah horor. "Sialan. Padahal kita baru saja istirahat kurang dari lima menit," gerutu salah satu analitis.

Mello tidak mempedulikan ketidaksukaan para analitis itu dengan laporan kerja yang dibawanya. Mello masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan meletakkan laporan itu di salah satu meja analitis. Tanpa pamit Mello langsung keluar meninggalkan para analitis yang memasang wajah frustasi.

Kini Mello mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tempat menyimpan berbagai makanan kaleng. Banyak dari ruangan tempat penyimpanan itu yang sudah kosong karena makanannya yang sudah dimakan oleh orang-orang yang ada di sini. Dari 100 ruang penyimpanan dengan tipe makanan berbeda yang ada hanya tersisa kurang lebih 60 ruangan yang tidak kosong, tapi sudah tidak terlalu banyak meyimpan lagi. Mello tidak habis pikir sampai berapa tahun lagi 60 ruang penyimpanan itu akan kosong dan mereka semua akan mati kelaparan.

Mello berhenti di depan sebuah pintu penyimpanan dengan nomor 117. Ini salah satu ruang penyimpanan dimana makanannya hanya tersisa 10% dari 100% yang ada. Ketika dirinya berjalan mengecek tipe makanan apa saja yang masih ada dan berapa jumlah mereka, Mello micingkan matanya ketika menemukan sekaleng makanan yang berdiri sendiri di salah satu rak.

Sejak kapan makanan itu ada di sini. Ini adalah sebuah keganjalan. Mello yang bekerja selain sebagai penulis laporan, dia juga bertugas untuk menghitung setiap jumlah persediaan yang masih tersisa di sini. Itu artinya tidak ada satupun jenis kaleng makanan yang tidak diketahuinya, tapi makanan yang ada di depannya sekarang berbeda. Mello mati-matian berusaha memutar otak untuk mengenali makanan yang ada di depannya. Dan hasilnya nihil. Ini jenis yang tidak pernah ditemuinya.

Mello tiba-tiba merasakan tubuhnya bergidik ketakutan ketika cahaya berwarna putih terang yang berasal dari belakangnya muncul dan Mello dapat melihatnya ikut terpancarkan ke depannya melalui samping kiri dan juga kanannya. Mello tidak merasa hari ini dia melakukan tindakan nakal yang membuatnya harus mendapat hukuman dan kejutan seperti ini.

Mello mati-matian menutup matanya ketika merasakan sebuah tangan yang mendarat dipundak tangannya dan memaksanya untuk membalikkan tubuhnya langsung berhadapan dengan sosok itu.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Kami membutuhkan bantuanmu," bisik sosok bercahaya itu yang perlahan cahaya disekitarnya redup dan membuat Mello terpaksa membuka matanya dan matanya mendapati seorang pemuda yang kira-kira berumur 18 tahun dengan rambut coklat karemel miliknya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca bahkan mereview! Review kalian semua sangat bermanfaat! *bow***


End file.
